Peterpan
by MetallicalyLove
Summary: He was her Peterpan, and she was his Wendy. ONESHOT


**Peterpan:**

* * *

Blossom's back rested against the wall as the water hit her porcelain skin.

She closed her eyes remembering the last encounter with her counterpart. The last time she had looked into his enticing deep red eyes. They had fought violently. He'd hurt her badly and she only returned the same to him.

She sighed. She hated hurting people. She hated hurting him.

But she had to hurt him in order to protect those she loved and cared for. It was her job as a heroine to do whatever that was best for the city. The only problem was that she had grown fond of her enemy. She began to fall in love with him when she really shouldn't have. This was wrong. She knew that very well, but why did it feel so right in her heart?

Why did it sting so badly when he'd criticize her or throw an insult towards her?

She slowly moved her body away from the wall and stood under the showerhead and began to wash her long auburn hair.

At a time like this, she'd wonder what it would feel like to touch her counterpart's hair. Was his hair as soft as hers? Or was it curlier? What would her life be like if he wasn't evil? Would she still be into him? Was it his dark nature that lured and drawn her into him? Or was it those deep red eyes that she found extremely enchanting?

After almost 15 minutes of showering, she turned off the shower handle and stepped out. She wrapped her body in a pink towel and walked out of the bathroom. She stood in front of her mirror and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her pink orbs showed obvious exhaustion. She rubbed her eyes softly and shook her head. She needed to get him out of her mind.

She grabbed the lotion bottle that stood proudly on her dresser and walked towards her bed. She squeezed the bottle slightly and applied a little on the palm of her hand and began to spread it all over her long slender legs and arms. After she was done applying the lotion, she made her way to the closet and opened it with a hand under her chin. She stood there for a while thinking about what to wear. She grabbed a pink and black lacy bra and some matching underwear.

She went back to her dresser and grabbed her hair brush but before she could go back to sit on her bed, she gazed at her own body. She knew her body was great. She couldn't help but wish that someone, _**a special someone**_ , would notice how nice her body looked underneath all of her conservative clothing. She admired herself and smiled at her own reflection then went back to sit on her soft bed. She closed her eyes as she began to brush her long hair. She started to sing to kill time, it's a habit she did whenever she'd start to brush her hair.

After she was done, she took the lotion bottle and hair brush and placed them back on her dresser. She admired herself again and smiled. She stood sideways and checked herself out. She grinned. She knew she's got the goods and she was proud of all her assets. She suddenly felt a cold breeze in her room. She scanned her bedroom and noticed that her window was open. She grabbed a long shirt that ended mid-thigh and made her way to her window and closed it.

Ever since she and her sister have hit 17 they've decided to have their own separate rooms, of course, Bubbles kept protesting at first but Blossom managed to convince her regardless. Although she was 21 now, Blossom and her sisters decided to not move out of the house. They didn't want to leave the professor all alone. Besides, as long as they all respected each other's privacy, there really was no harm in staying in one big house.

She sat on her bed and waited patiently. She had a feeling, a hunch, something was going to happen soon.

Her cellphone rang. She was right. She jumped up from the bed and quickly grabbed her cellphone. She swiped to answer the call she was receiving from the Mayor. "Blossom here! … aha… yes…. Okay! I'll be right there, Mayor!" She opened her window and dashed to the crime scene.

* * *

She landed on the ground of the crime scene she's been informed about. There was literally nothing but a girl crying and sniffing. Blossom approached the girl slowly and put a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" she whispered softly.

The girl met Blossom's pink orbs and hugged her tightly. "I was so scared" she choked out. "There were two men, big men! They assaulted me, I was so scared! I thought I was going to be raped. I didn't know what to do, I was so scared" she cried more.

Blossom held her tightly against her and frowned.

 _Sick animals_ She thought to herself. She rubbed the girl's back reassuringly. "Then, what happened?" Blossom asked. "T-then he came. He saved me. I was so confused. I didn't understand why he would do that! But he saved my life. He scared those men away. He beat them up too! He's not so bad after all" she told her as she slowly pulled away from Blossom.

Blossom rose an eyebrow, puzzled. "Who?"

The girl wiped her tears away and smiled. She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a deep masculine voice "Me, pinky".

Blossom's heart raced as she heard his voice. She knew that voice _**anywhere, any day**_.

Her eyes darted towards his direction. She couldn't see his face due to the shadows surrounding him but his figure was visible to her. He was leaning against the building. She assumed he had his signature smirk playing on his lips as he called her pinky. That was his nickname for her. "You?" Blossom said with disbelief. "Please, tell me something I'd actually believe."

She felt him growl under his breath which caused her to grin.

She felt her shirt being tugged down by someone. She looked down to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes boring into hers. "He's not lying! Brick really did save me!"

Blossom was now really confused. _Why would Brick do that?_ She thought.

"Brick also told you to go back home before you get into more trouble" She heard Brick tell the girl. The girl giggled and ran to hug him. It surprised Blossom to see a citizen hug a criminal like Brick. He was dangerous. He was evil. He was vicious. Yet, he saved a little teenager's life. She was really confused. The girl fled out of the scene in a path Blossom assumed was her way home. Blossom put a hand on her waist and a sassy matter and said "The kid is out of the way, so mind telling me why you actually saved her, red?"

Red was what Blossom nicknamed him. She found it somewhat cute that they nicknamed each other, even though the purpose of these nicknames was to piss off each other.

He stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of her. Brick had grown throughout the years. He was taller than she was. His eyes have become darker. His long auburn hair was cut neatly up to his shoulders and was put in a low ponytail. He never lost his signature red cap, though, he loved that cap to death. "I saved her because I'm against this shit" she heard him say causing her heart to skip a beat. She loved his voice. "Right, sure, whatever you say, red," she told him not minding the obvious sarcasm. He got closer to her body and her body stiffened to the sudden closeness between them. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered "you really shouldn't be going out wearing only a shirt" She blushed in realization. She quickly tried to cover her legs up by pulling her shirt down. He smirked. "You do realize by pulling it down from the front, your ass will be fully exposed, right?" he said smugly. She blushed harder and let go of her shirt. "I thought you said you were against this type of thing, you pervert!" she hissed at him. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and grinned. "I am against it. That doesn't mean I don't appreciate the great view, though, pinky". Her eyes widened. She hated how he made her feel. Her heart began to race and her face was flushed from embarrassment. She turned herself away from him. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her this way. "I'm leaving, try not to cause any more trouble. For once in your life, Brick, be a man. Not some lost boy from Peterpan". And with that, she took off.

* * *

Blossom opened her window and closed it behind her. She panted and pushed her back against the window trying to calm her racing heartbeats. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled to herself. She felt giddy remembering his remark about her body being a great view. She tore her body away from the window and made her way to her bed. She lied down and closed her eyes, still smiling cause of the earlier encounter

Suddenly, she heard a faint tap on her window. A tap so faint that it was impossible to be heard by regular human ears. She decided to ignore the tapping sound and tried to sleep. But the tapping just wouldn't stop. She started to feel annoyed and got out of her bed and made her way to her window, again. To her surprise, she met a beautiful pair of red eyes staring right at her. She felt her body move on its own as she opened the window letting him inside of her bedroom. He got in smoothly and closed the window behind him.

"Where are your sisters?" he asked. "Away" she answered quickly feeling her cheeks beginning to heat up. "And your dad?" he asked again urgently as he approached her slowly. "He's in New York," she said slowly and quietly. He pushed her softly on her bed. "And why are you here, Blossom?" he asked lowly as his face got closer to hers. She felt completely powerless _. Snap out of it Blossom_! She mentally scolded herself. _He is the enemy!_

"The real question is, what are you doing here?" she asked him confidently looking straight into his eyes. She noticed how he didn't seem to be paying attention to what she was saying. Instead, his eyes were traveling all around her body. Which made her blush, and feeling slightly heated. "Hmm?" was all he said. She pushed his body roughly away from hers. She started to feel uneasy with the sudden unnecessary closeness. "What do you want? And keep your perverted eyes over here!" she said pointing at her face. He smirked. "Sure, pinky, I just wanted to see how you were doing after today's fight"

She glared. She could sense that he was lying. "How very kind of you. I'm doing fine, now if you may, I want to sleep, leave"

He faked his pout. She glared in return "I'm serious, Brick, leave my bedroom"

"If you really wanted me to leave, you wouldn't have let me in, in the first place," he told her.

She bit her lip. She didn't know what to tell him. He sighed. "Can I sit down?" he asked her politely, which caught her off guard. She rose an eyebrow and nodded. He sat beside her on her bed. He placed his hands behind him, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "My brothers are out of town," he told her. "I hate the fact that I feel relieved now that they're gone," he told her honestly.

She looked at him, surprised. She didn't understand why he'd open up to her out of all people. "Why are you telling me this?" she questioned him. "I'm telling you, because, well, I feel like you're the only person that might understand me. I know that we're not on good terms, and that were sworn enemies. I just can't help but feel like you're the only person that does understand me, though" he told her while looking deeply into her eyes. Blossom kept silent. Now she really didn't know what to say. "I, um, I really don't know what to tell you, Brick"

* * *

It seemed like hours. Blossom and Brick talked about everything that popped into their minds. They recalled the memories between them, they even shared some juicy secrets here and there. Blossom felt relaxed with Brick beside her laughing. She loved the sound of his laugh. She loved every sound his vocal chords were making.

"You're different from your sisters you know, " he told her while genuinely smiling. "What do you mean?" Blossom asked him as she laid on her bed. Brick laid down beside her, "I mean you're different in every way there is to be different. I love that about you, Blossom"

Blossom smiled shyly and tried to hide her blush. Her heart picked up the pace and she fiddled with her fingers trying to distract herself as much as possible. She loved the way he said her name. it seemed so foreign to her, yet so beautiful. She never loved her name as much as she did now.

"I'm assuming you're a fan of Peterpan," said Brick interrupting her from her thoughts. She shrugged. "Well, can I be Peterpan himself and not some lost boy? I want to be the leader of the clan" Brick said boyishly. Blossom only rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever you like," she said. "Well then, will you be my Wendy?" he asked her looking straight into her eyes. Blossom's mouth opened slightly, shocked by what he had just said. Brick took the chance and leaned in closer to her, while she froze in place. Brick hovered on top of Blossom and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Before he could break away from her lips, Blossom wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Brick bit Blossom's bottom lip lightly causing her to moan. He took the chance and slipped his tongue in and battled her tongue for dominance. Their lips moved in sync. Blossom felt extremely alive at the moment. Everything seemed to stop. The time seemed to stop. Everything was perfect to her. He was her perfect imperfection. They lasted for a while until they realized they needed to breathe. They pulled away from each other, resting their foreheads on each other while panting heavily. Blossom smiled, and Brick smiled back. "You're beautiful you know?" He told her as he gently caressed her cheeks. She played with his hair and said "You're not so bad yourself" He kissed her lips softly once more then placed a hand on her cheek. "I never thought I'd kiss you one day," he told her truthfully.

She looked deeply into his red eyes. "I never thought I'd have you on top of me for the very same reason" she eyed him as he chuckled lightly. He got off of her and fixed himself as he stood up. "I should probably go"

"Where to?" Blossom jumped. "I don't know. Somewhere I guess" he said.

Blossom seemed to be battling with herself, while Brick looked at her confused. "You alright, pinky?" he said sounding worried.

"Stay the night with me, Brick," she said lowly

Brick rose an eyebrow "What?"

"Stay with me, tonight" she repeated slowly.

Brick stared at her dumbfounded. He felt a faint blush creeping on his cheeks. Lots of ideas popped into his head as she said this. Blossom noticed and blushed "Not that way, you pervert!" she yelled at him. He laughed at her sudden outburst. "You're really cute when you're not being a complete pain in the ass"

She grinned "You'd be prince charming if you weren't such a villain"

He smirked "I'm not prince charming, though, I'm only your secret Peterpan"

And with that, he pulled her by the waist and kissed her.

* * *

Blossom turned to her side and snuggled against something warm. She opened her eyes slightly, confused by the warmth she was feeling to only meet the same red eyes she's been dreaming of all these years. She felt a small smile form on her lips. "Hey," she said softly. "Hey," he greeted her back, kissing her forehead then her nose, then her lips. "You took your time sleeping". She grinned and snuggled more. "When did you wake up?" she asked him sleepily. "Few minutes before you've woken up" he said as he stroked her long hair. She rested her head on bare chest and played with the fingers of his free hand. "Blossom?"

"Yeah?" she answered him softly.

"I love you" he whispered softly and kissed the side of her head. "I really love you …"

Blossom enjoyed listening to sound his heart beating against her ear as he said those three words to her. "I love you too…" she looked up at him and smiled, "I love you too, Peterpan."

* * *

 _End!_

 _Don't forget to review (:!_

 _MetallicalyLove~_


End file.
